


生如夏花

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Underworld, 黑帮
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: Max作为Verstappen家族的大少爷，非常不情愿的被父亲打个包丢到了RBR总部，卷入了帮派内部的斗争。Daniel作为RBR现任大佬，以一种很微妙的态度接纳了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、RPS，黑道AU，暂定卡攻，虽然我更爱无差  
> 2、大概5章内完结，剧情与真人无关，OOC也全部归我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RBR=Red Rull Racing，如无必要，文中不再提及

_I believe I am_

_我相信自己_

_Bornas the bright summer flowers_

_生来如同璀璨的夏日之花_

_Donot withered undefeated fiery demon rule_

_不凋不败，妖冶如火_

_Heartrate and breathing to bear the load of the cumbersome_

_承受心跳的负荷和呼吸的累赘_

_Bored_

_乐此不疲_

 

　　Max跟着保镖走进一家地下拳场的时候，一场生死对决刚刚结束。他来的时机恰到好处，刚好没有错过最后那精彩的一拳。喧闹的人群发出嘶吼和咆哮，夹杂着零零落落的叹息和咒骂。胜者满身血污，站在昏暗的灯光下，汗水流淌在他小麦色的肌肤上。他走向场边，接过毛巾，完全舒展开的肌肉线条被昏暗的暖光描绘出一条金色的轮廓，顺着后背蜿蜒到腰侧，向下没入如墨的阴影中。

　　像是被一股神秘的力量掌控了，Max穿过人群，走到铁笼边上。汗液和血液的味道充斥了他的鼻腔，宛如某种原始的刺激。他抬起头，恰逢胜者转过身，两个人的目光撞在一起。Max顺着他耷拉在额头上的柔软卷发，看到高挺的鼻梁上，一双温和缱绻的大眼睛。

　　他被那双眼睛捕获了。  


　　Max烦透了维斯塔潘家族的职责，他只想成为一名正儿八经注册的职业赛车手，而不是遵循家人的意愿，跑到去英国加入什么RBR帮会。

　　然而他的抗议被亲爹无情的驳回了。他纡尊降贵从百忙中抽出了一个小时，亲自安排了一位贴身保镖，把儿子和他和为数不多的行李一起打包扔进私人飞机，一路丢到了蒂尔布鲁克。

　　为此Max气了一路。

　　随便谁被老爷子这样罔顾人权强行塞进自己不想涉足的人生，就像被一脚踹进糟糕的平行世界，都不会配合的。更何况在他试图逃跑的时候，贴身保镖居然把枪管抵在了他的腰上。

　　“Fuck！”Max终于忍不住了，吼出了旅途的第一句台词，“你什么时候才能从我眼前滚出去？”

　　“等见到Daniel Ricciardo，把你交给他为止。”

  
　　“Hey…”Max小心翼翼的招了招手，不想显得自己跟这个地方格格不入——虽然他身上的T恤短裤棒球棒跟这个地方相当的格格不入。

　　打手走近一步，趴在铁笼上方的护栏上，悠闲的目光在他身上打转。

 　　“Kid，学校请出门右转。”

　　周围发出一阵哄笑。

　　背包沉沉的压在肩膀上，在后背捂出了一身汗。在一群男人堆里被称作小孩简直是对他的侮辱，更何况是被这个让他很有好感的男人这么称呼。

　　“我已经成年了。”

　　“噢，成年人。”对方揶揄的笑了起来，露出一口好看的白牙，“欢迎光临，有何贵干。”

　　“我找Daniel Ricciardo。”他不确定的看了身侧的保镖一眼，对方走进这家拳场之后就闭嘴了。

　　男人一愣，目光飘向Max身侧，而后迅速冷了下来。

　　“原来是维斯塔潘家族的长子。” 

　　Max皱眉，他不喜欢对方看待自己的目光。这一刻他不再是他自己，而成了维斯塔潘家族的象征。

　　“你认识他吗？”

　　“第一课：天下没有免费的午餐。”男人晃了晃右手食指，“打赢我，就告诉你。”

 

　　Max不想落在下风，所以当他站在铁笼子里，很快就摆出了进攻的架势。他们在互相试探中迈出了几步战术走位。肌肉紧绷，眼神专注。

　　他被遵循礼法教养长大：他们教他开枪却从不让他有用枪的机会，身边总是围着一群英勇善战的保镖。他们教他鉴别DU品却从不准他靠进工厂，这些知识唯一的用途是帮家族核算收益。他们带他结识各位社会名流却从不允许他们单独相处，仿佛每个人都是敌对帮派不怀好意的间谍。他的亲戚遍布政界商界，他们在各自的位置兢兢业业，为家族产业铺平道路。而他，维斯塔潘家族未来的掌权人，却活得好像一只金丝雀。

　　他不知道自己在这儿干嘛？

　　他们为什么不干脆把笼子一起带过来？

　　Max挥出了第一拳。

　　他并不精通格斗，但也不是个瘦弱的菜鸡。他的拳头去势很快，对手不得不把双手招架在面前，做出防御的姿势。这让他感觉到了优势，一通穷追猛打很快把对手逼退到了铁笼的边缘。Max蓄势待发，挥出决胜的一拳。电光火石之间，他注意到对方藏在胳膊阴影下方的表情。

　　耳畔掠过一阵疾风，景象在眼前糊成一片，随后后背撞上了铁丝网，痛得Max皱起了眉头。

　　他被牢牢压制，皮肤触面的温度是滚烫的，耳畔的呼吸是炽热的。

　　对方的眼睛近在咫尺，能看到每一根纤细的睫毛。琥珀色的瞳孔像是燃烧着烈焰。

　　“回去吧，你不应该在这。”

　　他寒毛紧竖，危险的预感攥紧了他的神经。

　　随后剧痛突袭了腹部，Max几乎蜷缩起来。那股压制着他的力量没有离开，胃部翻滚的恶心几乎让他吐了出来。

　　而对方保持着压制的姿势放下膝盖，眼睛依旧凝视着他的，表情有些微的动摇。

　　Max不准备屈服。他咬紧牙关，全身的血液像是沸腾了，翻滚着冲向大脑。

　　“记得你的承诺。”

  
　　“他们怎么敢这样对我？”

　　早些天之前，他在飞机上赌气的拨通了 Victoria的视频电话。

　　他年轻可爱的妹妹不以为然，忙着坐在床上涂指甲。

　　“你也太大惊小怪了。”

　　“你是站在我这边的吗Vic？”

　　“是的我永远站在你这边。”姑娘不耐烦的摆出一张哄小孩的笑脸，仿佛视频那头暴躁的少年不是自己的哥哥，“祝你旅途愉快。”

　　屏幕PIA的变黑了。

　　如果他能预料到几天后，自己会满脸血污肿了一条胳膊坐在拳场中央的话，也会为之前的大惊小怪感到羞耻。

　　他没指望自己能赢，但不服输将他带到了这一步，在数次的对抗，击倒，出拳，背摔……之后，他的对手渐渐失去了斗志——他不知道为什么，但这无疑是个绝地反攻的好机会，于是他一路穷追不舍，渐渐夺回优势。最后终于骑在了对方身上，对着他的脸来了迟到的决胜一拳。

　　男人闷哼一声，拍击地板以示投降。他挣扎着睁开肿了一边的眼睛，汗水混合着血液，顺着眉骨，蜿蜒到太阳穴，然后滑落在地。

　　当战意如潮水般褪去之后，他躺在那儿就宛如一个无辜的受害者。

　　Max不自觉的咽了咽口水，剧烈运动让人有些虚脱。

　　“我赢了。”

　　“是的，你赢了。”

　　“记得你的承诺。”

　　男人弯起嘴角笑了，眼睛像是明亮的灯火。

　　“我就是Daniel Ricciardo，找我什么事？”

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个坑开于卡呆转会的那个周末。  
> 我花了一个周末的时间，看了一些采访，终于从情绪中走了出来。说到底我们作为粉无权去干涉任何事，只有尊重车手的选择。而事实上，和洛洛聊的越多，我越能理解卡呆，慢慢就倾向于完全支持他了。  
> 在人生轨迹陷入泥沼的时候，能做出改变总是令人敬仰的。333并未死亡，只是如洛洛所说，“卡呆已经守护他够久了，他要走上自己的路了”。  
> 谢谢洛洛，夹子和未哥，在我难过的时候，始终陪在身边。


	2. Chapter 2

_I heard the music, from the moon and carcass_

_我听见音乐，来自月光和胴体_

_Auxiliary extreme aestheticism bait to capture misty_

_辅极端的诱饵捕获飘渺的唯美_

_Filling the intense life, but also filling the pure_

_一生充盈着激烈，又充盈着纯然_

_There are always memories throughout the earth_

_总有回忆贯穿于世间_

 

　　门被推开的时候，Max正在给膝盖上药，一抬头看到Daniel，不小心戳到了伤口，痛得龇牙咧嘴的。

　　Daniel疑惑的看了他一眼。

　　他稍稍把自己收拾过了。肌肉在白衬衫之下起伏，宽肩窄腰勾勒出流畅的线条。领口松松垮垮的扣着，西装外套随意披在肩上，袖口卷到手肘，露出胳膊上纵横交错的浅色疤痕。一只眼睛依旧肿着，但这并不影响另外半边的完美侧颜。

　　Max局促不安起来，目光粘着对方从门口挪到了对面的沙发。

　　男人坐下来，从茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐里挑出一瓶Moscato，从容的给自己倒了一杯。

　　鉴于Max无处可去，从拳场出来之后，就被带到了这里——一处Daniel私有的豪宅。他洗过澡，也换了衣服，对于对方的到来可以说是严阵以待。

　　该来的总会来的。

　　Daniel示意管家带上房门：“Jos这个时候送你过来，打的什么主意？”

　　“你认识我家老头？”

　　难道是他俩里应外合，把自己坑到了这里？

　　“怎么，他没告诉你？”Daniel淡定的打开冰桶，往玻璃杯里夹了点冰块。他的手指修长，更适合弹钢琴而不是自由搏击。

　　不对。

　　父亲让保镖像送快递一样把自己丢了过来，临行前嘱咐说RBR内部会有人接应。Daniel Ricciardo作为签收人，竟然毫不知情。Jos为何要选择由他签收？

　　他到底是什么身份？

　　“Jos该不会想让我帮他带小孩吧？” Daniel扶额，做出很头痛的样子，“RBR好像没有开发过夏令营项目……”

　　“我已经成年了。”男人审视的目光，揶揄的语气惹怒了Max。他不想被人看低，更不想被面前这个人看低。他肿着半边脸信口胡说，就不怕自己一拳把他打对称吗？

　　“为了证明自己成年，也不要用这么热辣的眼神看着我吧？” 男人啜了口酒，舌头在嘴唇上滑过，没有放过一滴酒液，他眨了眨眼，“你是在暗示什么吗？我可是来者不拒——”

　　“我没有！”Max从沙发上跳了起来，气势汹汹的走过去，居高临下的瞪着他，“需不需要我提醒你，今天那场自由搏击，赢的人是我！”

 　　“噢对！”，男人修长的手指在受伤的半边脸上划过，面色沉了下来，“多谢提醒，把RBR的头儿揍成这样，这笔账我们还没算。”

　　“WHAT？”Max噎住了。

　　Daniel坐直身体，抬眼看他。他的眸色变暗，笑容从脸上完全消失了。Max这才意识到两人站得如此之近，远低于他的反应速度可以做出防备的有效距离。

　　Daniel的右手伸进了胸口的西装暗袋——

　　Max睁大眼睛，绷紧了全身肌肉。

　　周身的威压突然消失了，Daniel的掌心攥着一个黑色的小盒子，表情再也绷不住了，笑着摊在了沙发垫上，“只是一盒药膏，不要紧张。”

　　Max张大了嘴不可思议的看着他，一时间不知道该作何表情。

　　“放心吧。”Daniel努力摆出严肃的样子，但因为憋笑很辛苦，嘴角忍不住一抽一抽的，“不管维斯塔潘家族的大少爷为何莅临寒舍，我总会好好照看你的。”

　　又是维斯塔潘家族。

　　Max撇嘴，他是个有自主权利的成年人，根本不需要被好好照看。

　　他翻了个白眼，示意自己浑身上下大大小小的伤口，没好气的质问：“于是你就这样‘好好’照看了我？”

　　这种孩子气的较劲逗乐了Daniel，他晃了晃掌心的黑盒子：“那作为补偿，我给你擦药。” 

　　“等等——”Max反应过来之前就被一把扯到了沙发上，因为身体失去平衡，肩膀磕到了男人的胳膊。他像避开瘟疫一样手忙脚乱的往边上挪了一点，警惕的看着对方。

　　Daniel笑得像朵花一样，他娴熟的拧开药膏，挑一点在掌心搓开，毫无预告的覆上了Max的膝盖。

　　炽热的掌心，清凉的药膏，刺痛的伤口。

　　Max身体一颤，吸了口气，耳根红了。

　　“疼？”Daniel偏过头问。

　　“……”Max不想再示弱了，僵着身体不说话。

　　“那我继续？”

　　这话让人怎么接？拒绝的话就显得自己很怕疼一样…… 

　　空气突然静默，Max能感觉到Daniel的小心翼翼，但他该死的还是很疼，又不能像在家里一样大呼小叫的，憋得脸都红了。对方也没想为难他，专心的擦完了药，才抬头看了他一眼。

　　“肚子我看看？”

　　“……”

　　Max本能的想拒绝，但对方担忧的眼神把他的“No”卡在了嗓子里，最后他只好老不情愿的掀起了衣摆，因为尴尬偏过脑袋不想面对。

　　Daniel修长的手指顺着他的腰线滑向腹部的青紫，让他不由一颤，睫毛不安的抖动起来。然后他听到了对方的笑声。

　　“你居然在害怕。”Daniel挑眉，“我确实很清楚朝哪里用什么力度击打可以致命。”

　　“那你可以试试。”Max讨厌这个人总是一副游刃有余的样子，而自己并不准备做砧板上任人宰割的羔羊。

　　Daniel噙着笑，手指在伤口附近摩挲，状似随意的试探：“明天元老会的会议你想去吗？” 

　　“我为什么要去？”

　　“RBR是维斯塔潘家族一手创立的。” 

　　“WHAT？”Max震惊了。

 　　“所以只要你想，一半的元老会随时可以剥夺我的权力。”

 　　“为什么是一半的元老会？另一半呢？” 

　　“……”Daniel轻柔的说，“另一半被我处理了，在RBR的墓园里躺着。”

　　Max探寻的目光在他的脸色打转，试图分辨这是事实还是玩笑。

　　指腹挪到了伤口上，稍微加大了力道。男人的语气却很温和：“所以，你想去吗?”

　　Max明白了他的意思。

　　“原来地下拳场那会儿，你是想赶我走。你在怕我。”

　　Daniel目光一震。

　　Max从他玩世不恭的眼神里，看见了一道不能后退的底线。虽然他并不认为自己的存在是多大的威胁，但他好像抓住了什么可以读懂Daniel的关键。在那之后，再看Daniel的眼睛，他看到的是池塘里倒映的圆月，坚定，明亮，却是一阵风就能将它变得支离破碎。

　　“那你为什么不下手狠一点，如果你真的全力下手，我就不会坐在这里了。”

　　Daniel看着他，没有回答。

　　Max抓住了他的手腕，将他粗糙却温暖的掌心整个压在了伤口上。他皱了皱眉，眉角因为疼痛细微的颤了颤。

 　　“既然你没有，那我也不会。”他的目光里都是少年特有的率真。

　　既然你没有伤害我，那我也不会——Ricciardo明白了他想说的话。一个初出茅庐的毛头小子，随随便便就对别人交付承诺，他不知道是应该阻止对方，还是更想要鼓励他。

　　“Max……”

　　 “不要问老头送我来有什么目的，那是他的事。”Max打断他，“现在坐在你身边的人是我，不如关心一下我想要的是什么。”

　　“那么Max Verstappen先生，你想要什么呢？” Daniel兴致盎然的提问。

　　“两样东西：证明自己的机会，还有你的信任。”他满含期待的宣布。

　　Daniel挣开了Max的手，看到对方失落的眼神，不由笑了起来。他突然觉得自己没有理由再逗这个年轻人了，他不是可以随便摆弄的过客，而是一个值得尊重的个体。他把药膏塞到Max手上，站了起来：“剩下的你自己涂吧，特地帮你搞来的药。”

　　“……”

　　“明天的会议是上午9点，跟我的车过去。” 

　　Max觉得心都快跳出胸口了，又欢快的好像能飞起来。“你等等。”他从沙发上一跃而起，追了过去。

　　Daniel回头疑虑的看他。

　　Max挖了点药膏，学对方的样子，在掌心搓了搓，然后一只手按住他的肩膀，一只手轻轻的按上了他的还肿着的半边脸。

　　Daniel呼吸一窒，看着Max绿松石般的蓝眼睛，心里响起了警报。

 

　　会议听得Max昏昏欲睡，好不容易才熬到结束。Daniel声称自己还有事，说要让司机送他先回去，忙完再带他接触帮派事务。Max表示了拒绝，他已经受够了被人当成包裹一样四处投递。对此Daniel表示认可，他把房子的地址发到了对方的手机上，嘱咐他注意安全，就一头扎进了自己的事务中去。

　　在RBR的地盘上能出什么事，Max一边嘀咕着一边在路上闲逛。十分钟以后，一辆阿斯顿•马丁停在了路边拦住了他的去路。他被“友好的”请上了车。

　　“有什么事不能在会议上说？”Max坐在后排座椅上，透过后视镜，警惕的看着坐在自己前面的男人。他其貌不扬，却有着一双深谋远虑的眼睛。Christian Horner，元老院的代理人，他记得他。

　　“这个世界上不能放在会议上说的事太多了。”Horner并不生气，“比如维斯塔潘家族和RBR的渊源……”

　　去他的维斯塔潘家族。

　　Max失去了耐心：“如果你是来讲故事的就算了，Daniel说过，我知道了。”

　　Horner的表情有点难看：“那Ricciardo有没有跟你说，对于帮会首领的位置，你也有绝对的竞争力。”

　　竞争力真是个好词儿，说的好像Daniel Ricciardo没有坐在他的王座上一样。

　　“Daniel也跟我说了。”他双手抱胸，“你还有什么新消息？”

　　Horner表情变得很阴沉：“那你知不知道，我是Jos安排在RBR的接头人？”

　　Max的反应出乎他的意料之外，这句话像是引爆了定时炸弹，年轻人的态度变得更加不友好了：“虽然我是老头用枪押过来的，但人都来了，他就管不着了。你们俩的秘密交易与我无关，以后我只做自己想做的事。”

 　“那你想做什么，给Ricciardo当二把手吗？”Horner摇了摇头，叹了口气。“我劝你放弃这个念头。当年他和Kvyat一起历经生死，过命的交情，最后为了争夺主位斗得你死我活。Kvyat输了，Ricciardo让他做了自己的二把手。可他还是带着核心机密背叛了，毁了我们好几条线路，把帮会内部搞得一团糟……从那以后，Ricciardo就不信任任何人了。他背着元老院做了太多的事，连我们都难以探得一二。”

　　Max想起Daniel的目光，想起他坚守的底线，想起他的疑虑，突然觉得有些心疼。

　　“我不一样，我不会背叛他，你们不要做无用功了。”

　　Horner摆出过来人的表情：“Ricciardo是教父捡回来的孤儿，他最钟爱的教子，我们是看着他长大的。他敢打敢拼，杀伐决断，并非善于之辈。”

　　Max撇了撇嘴。当然了，你们元老会一半的人都躺进了墓园。

　　“最近我们和奥地利的交易不太顺利，”Horner扯了扯嘴角，“好几批货在意大利境内失踪了。Ricciardo却没有着手处理。我们怀疑他和意大利那边有着不清不楚的关系。你知道Sebastian Vettel吗？那个德国佬是S.F现在的领头人，前两年才上位，我们推测Ricciardo在其中扮演了很重要的角色——毕竟他俩是在同一个孤儿院长大的。”

　　Max突然有点失落，他并不了解Daniel。所有关于他的一切，都不过是对方想让自己触及的表象。就像是冰山一角，还是被华美装饰过的那一角。

 　　“我们可以做个交易。”Horner终于露出了满意的表情，“我用Ricciardo的过去，跟你换他的未来，如何？你帮我查清楚他到底在密谋什么，我可以承诺，只要没有对RBR不利，元老会绝不干涉。至于你，到时候你想做什么都行，即使被他背叛，我们也尊重你的选择。”他耸肩，好像在为Max的未来默哀。

　　Max不理会他的嘲讽。他才不想从元老院嘴里挖出关于Daniel的一切，他只想亲自去找。和元老院的合作是个切实可行的办法，只要不伤害到Daniel，在这个前提下，他可以借着元老院的情报一探究竟。当然，他从一开始就没打算揭穿Daniel——不管他在做的事情对错与否，都和元老院没有半点关系。

　　“你们需要我做什么？”他问。

　　Horner的笑容在脸上放大。“RBR在城北有一片墓园，边上有一座红瓦的教堂。每周日，Ricciardo都会去做礼拜。他撤换了人手，我们的人全被抽走了。教堂连只苍蝇都飞不进去，很可疑对不对？”

　　Max透过后视镜看着他，暗自思量这番话的可信度。

　　“可你们为什么觉得他会带我一起进去？”

　　“不不不。”Horner摇头，“他不带任何人进去。但是你有维斯塔潘家族的徽戒对不对？”

　　现在Max想起那枚蠢毙了的戒指了。

　　“墓园在丛林里有个常年锁死的后门，连Ricciardo都不知道它是可以打开的。”Horner的眼底闪着光，“我会把地图发到你的手机里。”

 

     （TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情是什么！都给我去谈恋爱！（吼
> 
> 生如夏花是我在贴第一章的时候随便想的名字，结果瞻仰了一下泰戈尔的诗，意外的觉得合适？所以这章一直在苏卡呆完全就是泰戈尔的错（。
> 
> 333的对手戏花费了我太多的精力，至少改了5个版本……以至于写到霍纳的时候，已经失去了兴趣，草草了事（对不起霍纳！
> 
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一更居然是8.9，惊了……  
> 9月中旬断断续续写了一点，然后十一期间去日本看F1了，回来持续懵逼了一阵，昨天终于找到了点写小鱼雷的感觉。  
> 估计大家都忘了前文，因为我自己也忘了（艸

_Ihear love, I believe in love_

_我听见爱情，我相信爱情_

_Loveis a pool of struggling blue-green algae_

_爱情是一潭挣扎的蓝藻_

_Asdesolate micro-burst of wind_

_如同一阵凄微的风_

_Bleedingthrough my veins_

_穿过我失血的静脉_

_Yearsstationed in the belief_

_驻守岁月的信念_

 

　　Max穿过绿树掩映的丛林小道，在潮湿的苔藓上留下一排参差不齐的脚印，他艰难的跨过成片的灌木丛，循着被自然腐蚀的木阶，来到了一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门面前。

　　他停下脚步，目光穿过头顶树叶锯齿的边际，从缝隙里窥得墓园深处教堂的一角，彩绘的玻璃窗黯淡无光，积满了尘垢。他咽了咽口水，从胸口掏出挂着家族徽戒的金属链，启动了门上的机关。

　　铁门发出刺耳的吱嘎声，一个未知的世界向他敞开了大门。

 

　　Max的靴子踩在冰冷坚硬的石砖地上，经过墓园的时候，特地扫了一眼破败的石碑。那日过后，Daniel确实开始着手带他熟悉帮派事务，他亲切友好诙谐幽默，帮会的气氛也和Verstappen家族不同，竟有着一种莫可名状的其乐融融，像是真正的“family”。

　　如果他预见会遇见他，如果早知道Daniel是这么一个有趣的人，可能他早就背着小包包离家出走了，Jos得派一架私人专机才追得上。

　　Max被自己脑内的画面逗乐了，完全没法把Daniel和墓穴里干枯的尸体联系起来。

　　Daniel就像是一本初级魔法教程，写满了通俗易懂的咒语，轻易就能让一天变得美好而快乐；也像是一颗彩虹色的水果硬糖，浑身上下都散发着让Max无法抗拒的甜香。

　　他迈着轻快的步伐，穿过逼仄的通道，抬头看到尖顶的塔楼，十字架插向灰暗的天空，像一把永不屈服的利剑。他顺着墙根摸到教堂的正门口，沿途小心不留下任何痕迹，然而就像Horner所说，这里连只苍蝇都飞不进来，空旷的花园里静悄悄的。

　　门没有关，他警惕的探出半个脑袋。这只是一间普通的小教堂，占地面积不大，座椅也没有几排。时光到处留下自己的刻印，不管是坑坑洼洼的廊柱，还是蒙了尘的彩窗，或是斑驳破旧的座椅，还有摇摇欲坠的祷告台。

　　他小心翼翼的走进大门，尽量不让地板发出吱嘎的声音，几步就穿过了厅堂，有低语声从背后的隔间里传来。他又走近了两步，Daniel的声线变得清晰可辨。他停下脚步，按捺住狂乱的心跳，分辨出了第二个声音，说着一口不熟练的英语。

　　他屏住呼吸，放缓脚步，借着墙角的阴影，慢慢挪到了隔间的小窗跟前。

　　他探出脑袋，瞄到一件黑色的连帽衫，那人有着金棕色的短发，肩宽腰窄身材挺拔。他微微低下头，正凑在Daniel的耳边说着什么，这位RBR的大佬眯起眼睛认真的听着，时不时挂着微笑点了点头。

　　Max皱眉，他从未在Daniel脸上看到过这么放松的神情，不像他平日里大大咧咧的露齿而笑，也不像是眼神交汇时的戏谑和揶揄。他靠在墙上，四肢舒展，连一头卷发都变得柔软了起来。

　　脑海中Daniel的形象突然像了是蒙了一层淡淡的薄雾，两人之间隔着的仿佛不再是隔间的小窗，一瞬间成了千山万水。Max的心凉了下来。

　　某种程度上而言，Horner成功了。

　　他抿着嘴，朝着小门凑近了两步。两人似乎在讨论帮会内部的事，因为他听到了奥地利和意大利这几个字。

　　 _最近我们和奥地利的交易不太顺利，好几批货在意大利境内失踪了。Ricciardo却没有着手处理。我们怀疑他和意大利那边有着不清不楚的关系。_

　　他想起了Horner的话，心头一紧。如果Daniel不像他表现的那样——自己才刚开始觉得不了解他——如果他告诉自己的一切才是假的，如果元老会并非如他所想……

　　他的呼吸变得急促起来。

　　他以为自己可以无条件的交付信任，以为不管对方做什么，自己都会无条件的支持。可事到临头，他才发现没有办法骗过自己，他的心里有一杆天平，是从小耳濡目染的熏陶，即使Jos没有给他参与帮会事务的机会，但问题摆在面前，答案似乎总会自己浮上表面。

　　Max不知道自己是不是应该继续听下去，他不确定事情是不是会朝着更加恶劣的走向发展下去，就像墨菲定律说的，你担心的事情总是更有可能会发生一样。如果Daniel真的背叛了RBR帮会，背叛了Verstappen家族一手建立的集团，他会做何选择？

　　就在他犹豫不定的时候，突然听到了自己的名字。

　　Max的心跳漏了一拍，他扒着墙根，试图挪得更近一些。然而脚下老旧的地板不堪重负，刚踏出一步他就后悔了。

　　隔间里传来一阵衣料摩挲的声音，他破罐子破摔的抬起头，准备直面麻烦，却见到黑色的连帽衫把Daniel推到了墙上，后者被他困在双臂和墙面之间的方寸之地，被迫仰起了脖子。他青色的血管随着绷紧的肌肉清晰可见，浅色的胡茬下的皮肤微微泛红。然后陌生的男子低头吻上了他。Daniel半阖着眼睛，表情掩映于深色的睫毛之下。Max清楚的知道他看似瘦削的外形之下饱满的肌肉线条，但此时此刻，却表现出了与外在形象格格不入的脆弱。

　　这是Daniel又一个不为人知的一面。

　　Max一动不动的凝视着这画面，忘了呼吸，仿佛也没了心跳。突然，Daniel扭过了头，在Max来得及管理表情之前，又转了回去。

　　Max不确定他有没有看到自己，他只是愣愣的看着对方漫不经心的微微扬起嘴角，伸出垂在身侧的手，抓紧了陌生男子的外套，把他拉得更近，而后迎上了这个吻。

　　他感到体内传来一股麻木的刺痛，像是灵魂终于找到了自己的容器，他艰难的咽了咽口水，才感到嗓子像落入了砂砾。

　　男人修长的手指和Daniel棕色的卷发缠绕在了一起，密不可分，如同两人炽热的呼吸。

　　他的心跳如鼓，像是安静的教堂里唯一的声音。

 

　　“Max，你必须懂得权衡。”Jos的声音穿过时光，在他的脑海中响起，“就算是我，作为家族的负责人，也不能随心所欲。”

　　“我不。”稚嫩的声音带着哭腔，“它是我的！是Carlos送给我的礼物！”

　　“Carlos是Sainz家族的少爷，你们注定会在成年之后分道扬镳。”Jos拧着眉头，对自己不听话的儿子一筹莫展，“你可以跟他一起玩，却不能喜欢他，也不可以信任他，所有他给的东西，一样都不可以留下。”

　　“我不！这是我的生日礼物！唯一的……”

　　“Max，如果你真的想要，我可以买给你，要多少都可以。”

　　Jos无情的夺走了他的赛车模型，也碾碎了他对童年所有美好的回忆。他挣扎过，抗拒过，他为了想要的一切拼得头破血流，然而最后永远以不甘心的屈服告终。他曾逃出家族，混迹于比利时的街角，他去过荷兰，去过奥地利，他偷偷参加过欧洲的地下车赛，被陌生的人们热情追捧，也被最狂野的风从脸上刮过……但最后无一例外，都被打包塞上私人飞机，一路送回了家族别墅。那是Verstappen家族的城堡，Verstappen荣誉的巅峰，却是他的囚笼他的桎梏。

　　他花了一整个少年时光，用遍体鳞伤来验证了Jos最初的话：就算是我，作为家族的负责人，也不能随心所欲。

　　最后他不再希冀，也不再要求，只是学会了冷静观察，在有限的空间内为自己争取更多的机会。他不能改变自己被搁置在RBR的现实，却坚持在Jos触及不到的地方，用自己的方式生存和抗争。

　　然而现在站在这里，整个世界仿佛陷入灰暗，唯一的光都集中在面前两人的身上。他像是被冷水从头顶泼下，后颈因战栗而瑟缩。命运像是Jos无情的双腿，即将又一次把他珍视的希望踩得粉碎。

  

　　黑色连帽衫终于放开了Daniel，他回过头，透过那扇小窗，目光跟Max在空中交汇。Max不知道此时此刻自己的脸上挂着什么表情，但他可以确认，对方的眼角眉梢都满溢着示威和洋洋得意。

　　 _他是故意的，_ 他想，内心升起希望。 _而Daniel没有拒绝，_ 他又想，希望又被沉入泥地。

　　最后他只是抿着嘴，瞪着那个陌生的男子——现在他已经完全转过了身，正挑着一边眉毛看着自己。

　　“这是谁？”他扭过头看向Daniel，表情随意，身体放松，仿佛面对的只是个不用在意的小人物。

　　“Verstappen家族的长子。”Daniel回答得太快，快得Max都来不及思考他用的是怎样的语气。

　　男子的眼神冷了下来，他的目光缓缓的，一寸寸的在Max的身上游移，像是盯上猎物的眼镜蛇。Max见过这样的眼神，在他和Daniel初遇的那一天。他不喜欢这样的眼神，也不喜欢自己背后的姓氏。可此时此刻，鬼使神差的，他没有辩驳，而是挺起胸膛，直直的回敬对方有如实质的目光。

　　“所以，你就是那个初次见面就把Dan揍了，还大言不惭说要他交付信任的人？”他咧开嘴笑了，露出一口白牙，眼神却既不客气也不和善。

　　Max被问了个猝不及防，他没想到Daniel和他之间竟然毫无保留到这个程度。他不想再看他，而是转向面无表情的Daniel：“他又是谁？”

　　“Kvyat。”

　　“他就是那个背叛过你的人？”

　　Daniil笑出了声，他走上前来，双手撑在窗沿，好整以暇的看着他：“没错就是我。”

　　Max皱着眉头，目光在两人之间来回游移。                         

　　“你说要Dan给你两样东西，证明自己的机会，还有他的信任。”Kvyat不标准的英音里夹带了不少刻意为之的揶揄，“我现在都给你。”

　　马卡洛夫冰冷的枪管抵住了Max的胸口。

　　他拉开了保险，拿枪的手非常稳定，“你愿意为了他去死吗？”

　　“Danny……”

“　　如果我愿意呢？”Max往前倾身，抵住了他的枪口，尾音微微上扬：“你会开枪吗？”他认真的看着这个把握自己命运的死神，想起Horner对他的评价，他是个冷血无情的俄罗斯杀手。是他和Daniel并肩闯下了一片天地，也正是他背叛了Daniel的信任。这样的人，一般有着强大的信念和可怕的执行力。可他无所畏惧，血液在他的脑海中沸腾，蒸发了他全部的理智，仿佛从自己踏入RBR之后一直在等待这一刻。他只想证明自己，虽然并不清楚自己要证明的到底是什么。

　　Daniel快步走过来，按住了Kvyat的肩膀：“你不能杀他。”

　　“为什么？他是Verstappen家的人。”

　　“正因为他是Verstappen家的人。”

　　Max沸腾的血液冷了下去，面色变得苍白无比，他情愿死在这一刻，也不想因为这个名字谋得一线生机。

　　“我从不怕Verstappen，也不怕Vettel。他不该在这个时间出现在这里，他跟元老会脱不开干系。”

　　Daniel修长纤细的手指捂住了漆黑的枪口。他的手也很稳，掌心的温度隔着布料，跟Max狂乱的心跳混在一起。

　　“走，Kvyat。”他说，“我们的事下次再谈，你不能伤害他。”

　　Daniil神情复杂的看了他们一眼，Max可以透过Daniel的手背，感到俄罗斯杀手放轻了手腕的力量。

　　“他只不过是元老会放出的饵。”Daniel加重了按在枪管上的力道，“现在就走。”

　　Max这才感觉到了事情并不简单，好奇心驱使他重新开始打量这位RBR帮会曾经的二把手。如果他真的背叛过Daniel，以身后墓园里的尸体作为基准考量，他还有机会站在这里吗？如果他没有，那Daniel到底在谋划什么，和意大利那边又有怎样的牵扯？元老会对整个情况到底了解到了什么程度？

　　“你们到底是什么关系？”他惊疑的目光在两人身上打转。

　　“如你所见。”

　　“Danny。”

　　Kvyat兴味索然收回了他的马卡洛夫，没精打采的垂着眼，默不作声的退到了一边。

　　Max这才感觉到冷汗爬满了后背。他把目光转向了Daniel，期待从他那边得到些什么。

　　像是读懂了他的所求，Daniel默默的摇了摇头：“Max，我不能解释，但是你要相信Kvyat。”

　　“你让我相信他，可你相信我吗？”

　　“即使你能为他去死，他也并不见得相信你。”Kvyat插嘴道，“而我背叛过他，却依旧能永远获得他的信任。”

　　“你该走了。”Daniel叹了口气，抛给他一个警告的眼神。

　　Kvyat投降的耸了耸肩，毫不留恋的转身走出告解室，穿过教堂，走向门廊。Max最后看到的是他逆着光的挺拔背影，慢慢消融进室外刺眼的白光里。

　　“他有没有给你看过左胸的伤疤，在接近心脏一寸的地方？”他的声音从远处传来，像是在宣告一场战争的胜利，“那一枪，是我开的。”

 

　　Max快速扭过头去看Daniel，目光落在对方的左胸，肌肉的线条在衬衫白色的织料下起伏，绘出一条好看的轮廓。

　　他感到喉咙有些干渴，强迫自己挪开了目光，却又扫到了对方红润的嘴唇，和凌乱的打着卷的发丝。他艰难的试图寻回被打散的思绪，却发现对方正用玩味的眼神回望着自己，表情相当意味深长。

　　“如果我没有阻止他，Danny真的会开枪。”Daniel从衣襟里掏出烟盒，替自己点上，“Verstappen家的少爷，就算不爱惜生命，也至少应该爱惜你被冠以的姓氏。”

　　 _你不能杀他……正因为他是Verstappen家的人。_

　　“别跟我提Verstappen这个词！”

 　　“那么Max。”Daniel看着他，纤细的指节松松垮垮的夹着烟，“元老院找上你了，对吗？”

　　 _他只不过是元老会放出的饵。_

**Daniel知道了。**

　　Max艰难的消化着这个讯息，他以为自己可以背着对方查探关于他的一切，但可能一切早就处于对方的计划之中。现在回想起来，从自己的行踪暴露开始，Daniel就没有表现出一点惊讶，而是从头到尾都平静得仿佛在欣赏一出好戏。

　　 _那么那个吻又是怎么回事，在自己的面前和Kvyat接吻也是剧情必不可少的一部分吗_ ？

　　该死的他控制不住自己的目光又落在了Daniel的唇畔，隔着朦胧的烟火气，它看起来柔软而不真切。

　　Daniel好整以暇的看着他，靠在了那面该死的被人压过的墙上，等待一个他早就知道的答案。

　　Max绷紧了全身的肌肉，鬼使神差的，他走上前去，伸出胳膊，像Kvyat做过的那样，把对方禁锢在了自己和墙面之间。

　　“对，Horner找上了我！”他感到烦躁，感到焦虑，感到绝望和无处宣泄，他试图证明，试图辩解，却不知道自己到底想要的是什么。而始作俑者不仅没有向他坦言一切的意图，也丝毫没有表现出任何的尊重和信任，Kvyat的临别赠言像是一团火焰，将他堵在胃里的所有负面情绪一起点燃了。

　　男人没有挣扎，面色一片坦然，明明和自己的身高差不多，明明应该是自己掌控了局势，对方直视他的目光，却像是一把尖刀，刺入了他的心脏。Max浑身寒毛直竖，本能的感到了威胁——这是Daniel的另一面，褪去了糖衣，卸下了温柔，此刻的他更像是裹着毒药的糖衣，像是藏着银针的柔软海绵。

 　　“所以Horner跟你说，我才是RBR内部的坏子？”

　　“他是这么说的。”Max表情不悦，他站得笔直，试图让自己显得更加高大一些，“可我不是为了他来的。”

 　　“那你为何而来？”

 　　“我想帮你！”

　　“你真的愿意为了我去死？”Daniel棕色的眼珠像是被阳光浸透的琉璃。

　　Max这才意识到自己说过了什么，从脖子一路红到了耳根。“呃——”他张了张嘴，像是一条垂死挣扎的咸鱼。

　　Daniel的掌心落在他柔软的短发上，他眼神专注，目光柔和，像在进行某种神秘的宣誓仪式。Max屏住呼吸，感到对方温暖的指节擦过脸颊，在他恍神之间，被对方调换位置压在了墙上。Daniel弯起眼角笑了，依旧是那种没有温度的犀利笑容。他叼着烟，呼出带着尼古丁气味的二氧化碳，顺着Max的鼻腔一直蔓延到心里。

　　“如果我真的像Horner所说的——”

　　“那我就亲自阻止你！”

　　Daniel摇了摇头，温柔缱绻的笑意在他的眼底荡漾开来。他抓住Max的左手，把烧到一半的烟夹在了他的两指之间。而后握住了他的下巴。

　　常年握枪的手指布满薄茧，粗糙得像砂砾，滚烫得像火焰。Max瑟缩了一下，但Daniel没有给他退让的机会。他按在墙上的左手改而伸向他的肩膀，将他压制在了墙上。Max没有挣扎，他的大脑已经彻底停止了工作，一种陌生的气味带着极强的侵略性，褫夺了他的呼吸。但他很快就会忘记这个，因为随后对方的嘴唇就压了上来。他的舌尖扫过Max的下唇，像是闪电击中了他的全身，撬开他的防线，长驱直入，剥夺了他最后一点防备。

　　不知过了多久，直到烟火燃尽，Max才被烫到一样丢了烟头，一把推开了面前这个似笑非笑的罪魁祸首。

　　“作为互相信任的开端，告诉你一个秘密。”Daniel仿佛全然不在意的笑着看他，“我和kvyat并非地下情人的关系，他是我放在S.F的卧底。”

　　Max的大脑还没从旷工中恢复运转，满脑子都充斥着这个吻，以及给予一切的Daniel。他表现出的极强的掌控力和侵略性，跟和Kvyat在一起时候的柔软脆弱截然相反。

　　“什么？”

　　Max疑惑而专注的眼神让Daniel没忍住笑出了声。他真的不想把对方扯进这纷繁复杂的局势中来。可是他不想，不代表Max不愿意。最后他不得不放弃投降，或者说，遵循了自己的本心。

　　他缓缓的解开衬衫的衣扣，露出了左胸深色的狰狞伤疤。

　　“虽然我和Vettel一起长大，但太多年过去了，意大利的水又很深，我不能轻易相信他。当时RBR刚建立了自己的秩序，Danny主动建议前往SF卧底。于是我们上演了一出兄弟阋墙的戏，可Marko并不是省油的灯，kvyat假意向元老院求和，却被下了伏击我的死命令。他想通知我，但没有找到机会。”

　　Max难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。

　　 “于是他就开枪了。”他没有再看Max，而是越过他的肩头，看向教堂的穹顶，那里绘着一幅巨大的《最后的晚餐》。“从那一刻起我就知道他不会背叛我，可RBR也没了他的容身之处。我曾问过他，‘你这一去，就是一条不归路了，即使元老院未来倒台了，只要RBR还在一天，就再也没有了回来的可能。’可他坚持认为这是有意义而且必须去做的事。”

　　“Max。”Daniel平静的陈述，“知道得太多，就再难脱身了。”

 　　“那又如何？”Max认真的看着对方，“这是我自己的选择。”

　　 **而且我和他不一样，在任何情况下，我都绝对不会朝你开枪。**

　　他在心里默默起誓。

 

      （TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小鱼雷的剧情是这篇文第一更之前，8月月初就设定好的，当时就想写一个红牛派去法拉利的秘密卧底，没想到我还没憋出03，他就真的回归了。  
> 所以写文真的太可怕了！你们不知道我跟 @Lhoyd 到底是经历了多少神预言的历程……所以洛总你把卡呆写回RBR好不好（哭泣着抱大腿
> 
> 这一章潘潘少年心性，涉世未深，随着剧情的深入，暴露了很多他的缺陷，比如天真，比如一激就上头，当然也始终在展现他的纯粹和执着。卡呆因为个人经历，必然不可能跟围场开心果一样四处蹦跶，逗比的部分都被我砍了，只保留了性格中温和柔软和坚硬强韧的两面。，希望大家不要嫌弃他俩XDD
> 
> 总之就是迟到但我却很喜欢的一更，有点狗血有点修罗场但是写得很愉快，6000多字持续爆页真是刺激（所以以后别说什么5更完结，简直在给自己找事情），希望大家享用愉快！
> 
> 记得给我留言>3333
> 
> Lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


	4. 263番外（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　他知道得越多，便越绝望。RBR像一座大山压在他的肩头，他用冷漠的外表和狠戾的作风伪装自己，那些最为痛苦难捱的时刻，他会想起Ricciardo，他会默默的念他的名字：“Daniel”，一遍遍，像是同一个发音，便连结了两个不同的生命，仿佛念叨这几个音节，便驻进了温暖的太阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇263的番外内容与正文息息相关，剧情为正文做了一定的铺垫，所以一定不要跳过！（）

**I**

_It is the most distant course that comes nearest to thyself,_

_离你最近的地方，路途最远，_

_and that training is the most intricate which leads to the utter simplicity of a tune._

_最简单的音调，需要最艰苦的练习。_

 

　　Kvyat和Ricciardo的第一次相遇，是在一个晴日的午后。他从孤儿院被带出来，坐上一辆阿斯顿马丁，送到了一栋城郊的独立小楼里。在那里，等待他的都是西装革履面色冰冷步伐匆匆的大人。他被安排在一间阳光充足的小房间里等待教父的接见。Kvyat爬上沙发，刚刚坐定，就看到一个卷卷毛的小孩抓着一只小熊公仔跑了进来，脸上挂着和周遭环境格格不入的傻笑。

　　他皱了皱眉，并不打算搭理对方。而男孩看到他只愣了一小下下，就伸出了脏兮兮的右手，傻笑在脸上绽放得更开了。

　　“我叫Daniel，你呢？”

　　Kvyat本不想搭理他，听到这个名字之后不由多看了对方两眼。也许是名字的魔力，现在他看清了，对方棕色的瞳孔在刺眼的阳光下透明得宛如流动的巧克力

　　“Daniil。”他说，因为对方茫然的样子有些莫名的洋洋自得，“我也叫Daniil。”对方眼睛瞪大了，麦色的脸颊上泛起一阵红晕，露出了一口白牙。“是D-A-N-I-I-L的Daniil。”Kvyat及时在他扑上来之前，制止了他。

 

　　Kvyat再次见到Ricciardo，是在RBR的训练营。来自世界各地的孤儿在这里接受系统的教育，也经历残酷的搏杀。每个被选上的孩子都很优秀，但随着时间的推移，熟悉的面孔越来越少，又不时有新鲜血液灌注进来。唯一不变的是始终挂着灿烂笑容的Ricciardo，他调皮但讨人喜欢，永远都是孩子们簇拥的焦点。

　　对比之下，Kvyat简直是个异类，在大家把RBR的后花园搞得鸡飞狗跳的时候，他总是一个人窝在角落里看一些俄文小说，从不参与“集体活动”。

　　“嘿！”一颗石子砸在什么东西上，发出“噗”的一声轻响，然后落在了他的书页上。

　　他不高兴的抬起头，视线在空中和一双热切真诚的大眼睛撞在了一起。

　　“Danny，在看什么？”

　　Kvyat没有回答它，而是顺着石子落下的轨迹，仰起头，看到了喷泉上方那个天使的雕像。他两条胳膊在胸口交叉，抱着一本圣经，双眼微阖，面色安详。背后张开洁白的羽翼，宛如刚从天堂落到人间，逆着光，像背着一圈神圣的光晕。

　　像是回答他的好奇，又一颗石子从Ricciardo的掌心飞出去，精准的击打在某一片羽翼上，然后以同一个角度，落在了Kvyat的书上。

　　Kvyat皱了皱眉头，他差点忘了，训练营成绩榜的头两名，总是他们俩追逐与互相超越的游戏。他差点就忘了，Ricciardo能成为教父最钟爱的教子，靠的从不是他在大人面前的乖巧听话，也不是他在同龄人中间的亲切友善。

　　Ricciardo耸了耸肩，看他不为所动，便甩掉掌心的石子，在裤子上抹了抹手，被小伙伴们簇拥着走了。

　　他曾经很想提醒Ricciardo，不要把时间都浪费在那些毫无意义的事情上，RBR的训练营是真正的修罗场，所有被淘汰的孩子，最后等待他们的都是不得善终。他想告诉他RBR在政界和商界盘根错节，背地里做着数不清见不得人的勾当，那位他最尊重的教父，实际上吃人的魔鬼。

　　可看到Ricciardo和其他小孩追逐打闹的无辜小脸，他突然什么都说不出口了。

 

**II**

_Let only that little be left of me whereby I may name thee my all._

_只要我一息尚存，我就称你为我的一切。_

_Let only that little be left of me whereby I may never hide thee._

_只要我一息尚存，我就永把你藏匿起来。_

 

　　时光飞逝，孩童成长为少年，胖嘟嘟圆滚滚的小脸渐渐伸展出棱角，艰苦的训练抽出挺拔的身材。打打闹闹的身影日渐减少，Ricciardo也变得日渐沉默，不变的是他干净明朗的笑容。曾经Kvyat想跟他说说话，却总是找不到机会，后来Ricciardo主动找他的次数却越来越多。那些慵懒的午后，阳光像罩在身上的暖纱，Kvyat抱着一本陀思妥耶夫斯基的《赌徒》，用眼角的余光就能看到Ricciardo盖着书本酣睡的下颚弧线。

　　他紧抿的嘴唇微微上扬，又把视线挪回那些俄文的章节上去。

 

　　后来他们有很长的时间没有见面，因为特长的不同，他们被安插到了RBR的各个部门实习。Ricciardo由高层的Marko博士亲自培养，学习经营的方方面面。而Kvyat，因为他一贯的孤僻和冷静，在学习各种枪械知识的同时，还接到了暗杀的狙击任务。

　　那是他第一次杀人。原来夺人性命的过程如此轻描淡写，他不过是呼吸平稳，意志专注，凭着清晰的头脑和过人的动态视力，轻轻的扣下扳机，便夺走了一条鲜活的生命。

　　而它带来的一切又那么深刻，像是笼罩在心头的阴霾，让他长久无法甩脱。

　　那阵子他时常做梦，梦里线条光怪陆离，道路崎岖诡折，他听到大风从耳畔刮过，看到子弹飞旋着射出，终点有人睁开琥珀色的双眼，无辜地开口说“Danny”。

　　他从梦中惊醒，冷汗爬满了后背。

　　这种难以名状的感觉，混合着少年对现实的惊惧和对未来的迷茫，第一次模糊的意识到人生意味着什么。组织认可他的优秀，便给了他更多的机会。他夺走了更多的生命，受到了更多的器重，获得了更大的权限，终于开始有越来越多的人聚在他的身边。

　　也把他和Ricciardo推得越来越远。

　　他知道了RBR的前身是由Verstappen家族一手创立的商业帝国，也知道了Verstappen家族洗白退出的背后是藕断丝连；他了解了它几乎半数的地下经营和出货渠道，也清楚了那些被淘汰的孤儿是如何被训练成杀手又在何处悄然殒命；他甚至还知道，RBR在无人可选的时候，动用了多少下作的手段，拆散了多少家庭，制造了多少无依无靠的“孤儿”。

　　他知道得越多，便越绝望。RBR像一座大山压在他的肩头，他用冷漠的外表和狠戾的作风伪装自己，那些最为痛苦难捱的时刻，他会想起Ricciardo，他会默默的念他的名字：“Daniel”，一遍遍，像是同一个发音，便连结了两个不同的生命，仿佛念叨这几个音节，便驻进了温暖的太阳。

 

**III**

_Let only that little be left of me whereby I may name thee my all._

_只要我一息尚存，我就称你为我的一切。_

_Let only that little be left of me whereby I may never hide thee._

_只要我一息尚存，我就永把你藏匿起来。_

 

　　他再次见到Ricciardo是在法国的一个地下酒庄。当时Kvyat接到的任务是抹杀酒庄的幕后主人并销毁证据——他们挖走了一部分RBR的渠道，借着经营红酒走私毒品，触犯了教父的根本利益。夜色渐沉，温度骤降，他裹着长风衣，透过倍镜监视酒庄四处的状况。该死的人都没有留下活口，几处定时炸弹都已经安装完毕，只等时间一到再做点收尾工作。警方早已打点过，上头还有人庇护，教父存了让他来收拢这条线的心思，才大材小用的把他派到了这里。

　　就在他准备见好就收的时候，瞳孔骤缩，透过酒窖的通风孔，他看到了一个熟悉的背影正和人搏杀在一起。Kvyat心停跳了一下，随后疯狂的锤击着他的胸口，血液全部冲向大脑。不知为何，他想起了RBR后花园里那尊莅临人间的天使雕像，那一刻他前所未有的虔诚。他勉强稳住心神，子弹夹着风势不偏不倚的穿透通风孔，穿过木质的酒桶，鲜红色的液体模糊了视野。他迅速搁下枪，冲下楼，朝着酒窖的方向拔足飞奔。距离定时炸弹爆炸还有不到一分钟的时间。那一分钟仿佛变得无比漫长，他的胸口刺痛，四肢抽筋，外套不知道被甩在了哪里，衬衣浸透了汗水，贴在了他的后背。

　　他感谢自己的狙击枪，帮他发现了命悬一线的Ricciardo；又恨透了他的狙击枪，让他只能隔那么远眼睁睁的看着。

　　突然平地一声炸响，烟尘带着砖瓦碎石疾射而出，Kvyat脚下一个趔趄，在爆炸的冲击中被甩飞的出去。他咬着牙忍着痛从地上爬起来，接二连三的爆炸声暂时剥夺了他的听力，又让他摔倒在地。酒窖在接二连三的冲击中被夷为了平地。面对烟尘散尽后的废墟，他意识空白，如遭雷击，不知为何又想起了自己那些杂乱不堪的梦境。他甚至开始怀疑，也许自己那匆匆的一枪没有射准，早在那一刻就剥夺了Ricciardo的生命。他低头看向自己被碎石刮得血流不止的双手，头脑昏沉，不知道该怎么办才好。

　　就在这时，有人拍了怕他的肩膀，他木然的回头，看到Ricciardo糊满了尘土的笑脸。

　　“Danny。”他的发丝凌乱，血红的酒液顺着额头，沿着侧脸流下来，和他胸口的一大片红色汇在一起。

　　Kvyat愣愣的看着，像是一下子失了智，任凭Ricciardo摆布，直到他从衬衣上撕下布条，缠在了自己受伤的手掌上。他猛的抓住了Ricciardo的手，在对方错愕的目光中，发出一声不可思议的傻笑。

　　掌心传来对方的体温，在夜风中并不温热，却像阳光一样灼人。

 

　　后来，Kvyat才知道酒庄的事是教父的试炼，一切都不过是个局。

　　Ricciardo是教父最钟爱的教子，本就是个谎言。

　　教父不爱任何人，不信任任何人，每一位他的养子，都是他棋盘上随时可以被替代的棋子。Ricciardo之所以尊享荣宠，并非因为他是教父的开心果，而因为他是教父永不走火的枪。他性格单纯，执行力强，从不质疑教父的命令，也从不背叛教父的决定。

　　酒庄的局，Ricciardo接到的指令是去地窖里寻找一本根本不存在的账册，教父让Kvyat出现在那个地方，赌上了自己最疼爱的孩子的性命。如果他赌赢了，未来Ricciardo就有了一位最忠心的副手——他敢于背弃自己的职责，只为维护Ricciardo的周全；如果他赌输了……Kvyat冷静、无情、有大局观，就会顺其自然的成为接班人的备用品。

　　这些话是教父亲口告诉他们的。

　　那天他们三个一起在城郊的红瓦教堂，外面下着暴雨，烛火飘摇，长柄黑伞挂在门廊处，在地上泅出一条细长的水渍。教父做完祷告，牵起两位少年的手，苍老的面容上挂着慈祥的笑意。

　　“这是你们的毕业测试，而你们俩都通过了”。他说，“Daniel/Daniil，你会怪我吗？”

　　同一个发音，教父没有看向他们任何人。

　　Kvyat警觉的抬起头，刚要开口，目光在空中和Ricciardo撞在了一起。只不过一刹那，快得仿佛是他的错觉。Ricciardo立刻跪在了教父身边，乖顺的把柔软的卷毛倚靠在他的腿上。

　　“神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给我们，叫一切信他的，不至灭亡，反得永生。（注：约3:16）”

　　教父慈爱的揉了揉他的头发，没有接话。

　　“可那是Dan的性命！”Kvyat握紧了拳头，还是没能控制自己的情绪，“您不该用它作为测试的筹码！”

　　“你们俩是我最优秀的孩子，我不愿失去你们中的任何一个。”教父叹了口气，拍了拍身下的座椅，“但我老了，最后要坐在我这个位置的，不是Marko，不是我们这辈的任何一个。”

　　Ricciardo抬起了头，Kvyat看到他的眼睛变亮了。

　　“你们帮我做一件事，去俄罗斯。我给你们一年的时间，回来之后，我会决定谁能坐上这个位置。”

 

　　RBR的后花园和之前无数个365天相同，又和之前无数个365天不同。而下次再回来，又需要等待再一个365天了。

　　他们撑着伞在雨幕里站了一会儿。尽管精心维护，岁月还是用它无差别的力量给腐蚀了万物的寿命。长椅边上的玫瑰丛只剩下稀稀落落的几朵，花坛的大理石都被磨平了棱角，喷泉中心的天使雕像历经风吹雨打，早已变得晦暗无光。

　　Ricciardo弯下腰，从砖石地上捡起一颗石子，在手中掂了掂，轻车熟路的丢出去，精准地砸在天使的翅膀上——那儿早已落下了一个坑，是他经年累月恶作剧的刻痕。

　　“小时候我躺在这儿，”Ricciardo指了指身侧的半秃的草皮，“你猜我在想什么？”

　　Kvyat不解的顺着他的目光看过去，目之所及只有豆大的雨点，陷入泥泞的沙土。他疑惑的抬起头，擦着雨伞的边缘看到那尊天使的雕像。雨幕模糊了它的面容，落在池塘里，溅起一串水珠。

　　“我在想，你们俩可真像。”Ricciardo的脸上露出了怀念的笑容，连眼角都弯了起来，“每天捧着同一本书，到底是什么那么好看？”

　　Kvyat忍不住跟着笑出声来。

　　那是他并不温暖也并不鲜艳的童年和少年时代，《赌徒》的内容他早就忘记，捧书的双手也被枪械磨出厚茧，可所有的一切，那些欢声笑语绿树成荫的午后，依旧是他记忆里的珍藏，放在心底最为熨帖的地方。

　　非常神奇的，先前被教父轻易激起的怒气，便在这雨幕中烟消云散了。

　　“你真的不怪他？”。Kvyat认真的望向Ricciardo，他好像从来没有这样认真的看过他。他的目光顺着对方的肩线，看到他脖子上的血管，而后是延着下巴淡青色的胡茬，到他与众不同的鼻梁，最后落进那双棕色的瞳孔里。

　　他的长相变了很多，行事风格变了很多，可它们却清澈、真诚，十几年从未变过。

　　Ricciardo垂下眼帘，用脚尖踩住一块石子，熟练的把它弹到空中，用手指夹住：“我不怪他。”他抬起头，扭头看着Kvyat，瞳孔像一望无尽的深渊，“我也有我想要的东西。”

　　他大概知道Ricciardo选了什么，而他也有了属于自己的选择。

　　嗖——

　　石子穿透雨幕，划过一道完美的尾迹，嵌入了天使翅膀上被他砸出的坑里。

 

　　（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写它的初衷是为了送给一直很喜欢小鱼雷的 @洛依德 ，还有感谢她送我的两辆小车车（XXX）。黑道设定里的鱼雷让我自己都喜欢得不行，但是作为一篇333的男二，注定是不会有HE的结局的（顶锅盖）。可我不想就这样，因为他是男二才不给他机会，这之间必须有一些人力无法挽回的因缘际会……而卡呆的性格、两人之间的信任，种种往事我也必须给大家一个交代。为了这个交代，我差不多抓秃了脑壳，毕竟我不能写渣了卡呆，也不能写渣了鱼雷，更不能让读者看完就跳到了263……  
> 所以为了我大批死亡的脑细胞，请大家给我留个言鸭！


	5. 263番外（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　Ricciardo始终都不知道，Kvyat不是失血过多，他只是想给自己一个机会，在重回RBR之前，在Kvyat势力和Ricciardo势力不可避免的两相交锋之前，在互相消耗互相蚕食两败俱伤之前，在他们必须时刻谨记彼此的立场之前……把一个毫无防备的自己，交到了他的对手手上。  
> 　　Ricciardo从来都没有明白，他只是拖着受伤的腿，在冷风中亦步亦趋，独自一人把他的搭档活着带了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这么勤奋的作者值得你们一人给一个么么哒

**IV**

_If thou speakest not I will fill my heart with thy silence and endure it._

_若是你不说话，我就含忍着，以你的沉默来填满我的心。_

_I will keep still and wait like the night with starry vigil and its head bent low with patience_

_我要沉静地等候，像黑夜在星光中无眠，忍耐地低首。_

 

　　他们在俄罗斯呆了一整年。那是孤立无援，灰暗的一年，混合着鲜血和伤痛，夹缝里求生存的一年。

　　他们没有固定的容身之所，没有值得信赖的人，没有可以仰仗的支援。他们靠着自己的头脑和直觉，一次次在岔路口上做生死选择，活得像是下水道里的老鼠，在漫长的黑暗中苦苦挣扎，不知道第二天是否会如期到来。

　　现实抽走了他们所有的天真和妄想，支撑人活下去的，从来都不是信仰这么虚无缥缈的东西。他们在冰天雪地捂着伤口分享过最后一口伏特加，在阴暗逼仄的地下医馆里用镊子夹子弹，每天睁开眼醒来，都先要感谢上天，把他们带到回这个世界。

　　他们没有忘记教父的临别嘱托，可两人谁都没有刻意提起，他们无暇去想那么遥远的东西，只想着如果才能挣扎把完好的彼此带回去。

　　执行最后一项任务的那天刚好是平安夜，他们窝在一家温暖的地下酒吧，室外天寒地冻，下着鹅毛大雪。格局基本已经敲定，那些被压制的势力再也没有挣扎的余地。他们终于收到了RBR的指令，做完最后一件事情，就可以返回英国了。

　　酒吧的天顶不高，为了营造节日气氛，每张小圆桌上都点着一根蜡烛。一眼看过去，人们三三两两交头接耳，呼出的气息让烛光明明灭灭。

　　Ricciardo在烟灰缸里摁灭了烟头，举起酒杯，难得露出轻松愉快的笑容：“新年快乐，Danny！”

　　“新年快乐。”

　　两个人的酒杯碰在一起，他们已经很久没有这样笑过了。那天晚上，他们东拉西扯聊了很多闲话，Ricciardo令人惊叹的奇思妙想让Kvyat好几次笑到弯下腰去。他从仅存的模糊记忆中挖出了一些小时候在俄罗斯的往事。话题不小心一转，又转回到了Ricciardo的身上。

　　“Dan，我在RBR的小楼里第一次看到你的时候，你就对那儿很熟悉了。”

　　“我几乎一出生就到了RBR，是教父亲自把我抚养长大的。”

　　“可他——可他从来没有把你当做自己的孩子，他把你派到这个凶险的地界，却不保证你可以活着回去。如果……如果我虎视眈眈，教父放言二选一之后并把我们单独扔在这，居心何在？”

　　他越说越义愤填膺，握着酒杯的手指几近发白。可他又隐隐觉得，今时今日能坐在这里的Ricciardo，并不像他以为的那样。他有宽厚的肩膀和坚实的肌肉，有冷静的头脑和犀利的思辨，面对机会从不留情，处事果决，手法干净，不给任何人添麻烦。Ricciardo是值得人信服的领导者，也是值得交托后背的搭档。

　　Kvyat不自觉的一颤，在他思维走远的时候，Ricciardo有薄茧的掌心覆盖在了他的手背上。

　　“来到俄罗斯之后，你有那么多的机会，如果哪一次‘失了手’，回去之后，RBR就是你的了。”

　　Kvyat动作一僵，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他感到气血上涌，耗尽了所有意志，才把那些话咽了回去。

　　Ricciardo修长的手指在他的手背上拍了拍，像是在琴键上跳舞，蜻蜓点水，让Kvyat的心都跟着颤动了。

　　他眼角弯弯，笑得一眼无辜，眼神却是认真的：“我本来就做好了打算，这条命是你捡来的，你想要拿回去，随时都可以拿回去。” 

　　Kvyat嘴唇绷成了一线，表情冷了下来，眼底没有了丝毫暖意。

　　“但如果最后他选择了我，”Ricciardo拍了拍他的手背，抽回手为自己点了根烟，“我们的情义必定如初。”

　　过了一会儿都没人说话，空气中只有烛火的暖意和烟灰飞散的气味。

 

　　天寒地冻的平安夜，人情温暖的平安夜，所有的一切都与他们无关。

　　枪声混合着烟火，在空中开出绚烂的花朵。他们飞奔在白雪皑皑的街头，足印掺着血迹，一步步印在鲜有人涉足的清冷街角。

　　“Danny，保持清醒，马上就到了！”

　　Kvyat左手捂着胸口，右臂搭在Ricciardo的肩头。他挣扎着抬起眼皮，看着搭档脏兮兮的侧脸，汗水混着血液，在他的额头结成了冰晶。

　　任务圆满完成，他为了援护Ricciardo，被对面的狙击手探到了位置，闪避不及受了伤。伤口并没有Ricciardo想象的那么严重，他只是意识有些昏沉。

　　可他想看Ricciardo着急的样子，想看他惊慌失措，想看他六神无主，他近乎贪婪的看着他的侧脸，下颚的弧线跟儿时盖着书的睡颜重合在了一起。

　　“Danny，你有喜欢的东西吗？”

　　Kvyat一愣。 “喜欢？”他艰难的张开口，一时思绪太多，全部哽在喉头，脑海一片空白。

　　“对，想想你喜欢的东西！”Ricciardo收紧了搂在他腰上的胳膊，明明在零下的温度里，隔着皮手套和厚厚的棉衣，Kvyat都感觉腰侧的灼痛超过了胸口的伤。“那种只是远远看着，就让你觉得活着也不错的东西？”

　　他再次抬起头，又一束焰火在夜空炸开，照亮了Ricciardo的脸。

　　只是远远看着，就让你觉得活着也不错的东西。

　　是你。

　　一直都是你。

　　从最开始都是你啊。

　　“暂时……还没有。”他淡淡的看了他一眼，艰难的摇了摇头。

　　“等回去之后，等回去——Danny，Danny！！——”

　　Kvyat闭上眼睛，晕了过去。

　　Ricciardo始终都不知道，Kvyat不是失血过多，他只是想给自己一个机会，在重回RBR之前，在Kvyat势力和Ricciardo势力不可避免的两相交锋之前，在互相消耗互相蚕食两败俱伤之前，在他们必须时刻谨记彼此的立场之前……把一个毫无防备的自己，交到了他的对手手上。

　　Ricciardo从来都没有明白，他只是拖着受伤的腿，在冷风中亦步亦趋，独自一人把他的搭档活着带了回去。

 

**V**

_If it is not my portion to meet thee in this life_

_假如我今生无份遇到你，_

_then let me ever feel that I have missed thy sight---_

_就让我永远感到恨不相逢－－_

_let me not forget for a moment,_

_让我念念不忘，_

_let me carry the pangs of this sorrow in my dreams and in my wakeful hours._

_让我在醒时梦中都怀带着这悲哀的苦痛。_

 

　　教父没有选择任何人，在他能做出选择之前，就在自己的卧室里永远的闭上了眼睛。

　　彼时Ricciardo刚刚回国，伤势还未痊愈，他拖着虚弱的身体，把多年来从教父这套到的信息和Kvyat在下层渗透的情报合在一起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掌控了RBR80%的商路。他们又清点了教父的秘密账册和亲信名单，在他的葬礼上设了一出鸿门宴，控制了蠢蠢欲动的同辈元老。Ricciardo软硬兼施，处决了一半不愿屈从的人，而剩下的一半，在Marko的带领下组成了元老会——也许是教父留了后手，元老会依旧把控着RBR20%的权力，并且是关键的20%。

　　而因为教父的去世，Kvyat势力和Ricciardo势力意料之中的纷争在开始之前就被掐灭了。Kvyat自愿做了Ricciardo的副手，将两股势力合并在一起，暂时压制住了元老会的反扑。

　　3个月后，内斗让RBR这个历史悠久的帮会元气大伤，生意大幅缩水，商业间谍以各种形式渗透进来，叛徒处之不尽。于是以Ricciardo为首的新势力和以元老会为代表的旧势力不得不以大局为重，他们收起利爪退回了各自的地盘，逐渐维持了互有盈亏的表面平衡。

　　7月的某个清晨，他们又并肩站在了RBR的后花园。朝阳还未撞破云层，空气里弥漫着湿漉漉的晨雾，像是笼罩在破败的花园上方冷调的青烟。两个人都消瘦了不少，虽然在俄罗斯的伤口早已愈合，这一系列的动荡还是在他们的身上留下了数道纵横交错的纪念品。

　　花园久未经打理，喷泉早已经干涸，厚厚的淤泥沉积在池底，上头粘着厚厚一层腐烂的树叶。花坛的大理石有了裂纹，长椅倒在路边，玫瑰丛只剩下了枯黄的根茎。

　　“教父的死，是你做的。”Kvyat开口，用的是肯定的语气。

　　Ricciardo弯下腰，坐在儿时最喜欢的那块大理石上。他抬起头，Kvyat顺着他的目光，看到喷泉中间的天使雕像，之前那颗小石子还卡在翅膀上的坑洞里。

　　“是我。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我本不是个孤儿。” Ricciardo棕色的瞳孔隔着雾气，像大气层外明灭的星，“教父杀害了我的父母，把我带来了RBR。”

　　Kvyat张了张嘴，想说点什么，又什么都无法轻易的说出口。空气一时变得静默起来。而他们都不想再说话，一同沉浸在这微风和朝雾中，鼻腔里都是混合着青草香气的水雾。直到天空从灰蓝转为浓粉，直到朝阳的金光穿透了云层，暖光射向大地。金橙和蓝紫的明暗交界线，顺着天使的脸颊一路下移，把它脸上的斑斑裂痕从隐藏的黑暗中剥离出来，像是挖开了一个深藏多年的秘密。

　　“我搞到了一种慢性剧毒，它足够安全，基本不会被验出来。但唯一的缺陷，是从下毒到生效，需要等上十几年的时间。”

　　Ricciardo从身边抓起一块石子，在掌心掂了掂分量。石子在晨光中画出一道圆弧，精准的砸中了那颗小石子。一声尖锐的碰撞过后，翅膀上的坑不见了，形成了一个漏风的孔洞。金色的阳光刚好穿透了它，在地面的阴影处钉住了一块耀眼的光斑。

　　他面无表情地对孔洞比了个开枪的手势：“水滴石穿。”

　　Kvyat看着Ricciardo的黑眼圈和淡青色的胡茬，十几年之前……那时候，他还是个孩子啊。

　　“我也有我想要的东西”，他想起之前的那个雨天，Ricciardo说的那句话，不知道如何形容心中的滋味。十几年来，Ricciardo骗过了所有的人，只靠着自己，步步为营，才终于拿到了自己想要的一切。

　　Kvyat突然觉得有些难过。他意识到Ricciardo其实并不需要自己——Ricciardo不需要任何人，也许这才是教父看重他的真正原因。他从不是一头温顺的小羊，在很小的时候，那年初见，那个提着小熊走进阳光里的卷卷毛小孩，就一直是一头狼啊。

　　“以后你准备怎么办？”他干巴巴的问。

　　“我需要Sebastian Vettel的帮忙，如果可以争取到SF的短期合作，至少两年内，天平都会倾向于我们这边。”Ricciardo皱着眉头，挠了挠一头微湿的卷发，“可现在意大利的线路掌控在Marko手中，我们暂时没有办法绕过他接触到Sebastian。”

　　他说的是我们，Kvyat的心只因为这一个音节而暖了起来。

　　“我替你去意大利。”

　　“不你现在不能走，我一个人压不住Marko的势力，如果你走了，之前所有的布局都会有问题，一旦平衡被打破，这半年的苦心经营都会付诸东流，你——”

　　Kvyat弯下腰，Ricciardo的眼睛猛地睁大了，还没有说完的话被封在了他的唇间。

　　时间凝固了。

　　原来这么一个坚强独立的灵魂，嘴唇也是柔软温暖的，沾着薄荷跟香草的气息，还有晨雾的湿气。

　　“我有个计划。”

 

 

**VI**

_The day was when I did not keep myself in readiness for thee;_

_那天我没有准备好来等候你，_

_and entering my heart unbidden even as one of the common crowd, unknown to me, my king,_

_我的国王，你就像一个素不相识的平凡的人，自动地进到我的心里，_

_thou didst press the signet of eternity upon many a fleeting moment of my life._

_在我生命的许多流逝的时光中，盖上了永生的印记。_

 

　　后面的故事已经不再是秘密。 

　　为了保证离开之后自己的势力能忠心于Ricciardo，Kvyat向他的部下透露了两人“秘密情人”的关系。而后，又按照计划上演了一出兄弟阋墙的把戏，Kvyat落败，假意投诚元老院。本想搭着元老院的线路把自己输送到意大利，可老谋深算的Marko并不信任他，下了一道伏击Ricciardo的死命令。

　　这是个晴朗无云的天气，天台上连一丝风都没有，几个保镖不远不近的跟着，丝毫没有意识到危险的逼近。Kvyat的太阳穴上抵着冰冷的枪管，监视者无情的注视着这一切。

　　Kvyat深吸一口气，看着倍镜里那个放大的身影。他熟悉关于对方的一切，发丝反射阳光的颜色，衣领上洗衣液的香气，毛衣柔软的触感，眉毛上挑的弧度和眼角抹不干净的笑意。他知道对方会因为什么而开心，也了解他会因为什么而生气。他懂他的行事的准则、开枪的角度、走路的步调和呼吸的频率。

　　所以他很快就调整了角度，锁定了目标。他把手指扣在扳机上，眯起了眼睛。时光仿佛回到了多年以前，彼时他少年心性，满腔热情，Ricciardo曾经是他幼小心灵的唯一慰藉，是他一厢情愿发誓要守护的全部……

　　小孩子喜欢什么东西，就会希望它永远不要改变，捧在小小的掌心，以为就是永恒了。

　　可人终归是要长大的。

　　他不会再害怕朝着Ricciardo开枪，不会再心如擂鼓，四肢麻木。因为他知道自己的手很稳，他知道自己即使瞄准了他的心尖，也必然能护他周全。

　　只是这一枪下去，很多事就再也无法回头了。

　　Kvyat闭上了眼。有好多话他都没来得及告诉Ricciardo，可仔细想想又有什么好说的——他是个杀手，从一开始就知道忍耐的滋味，忍着忍着，也就能把它们都忘了。

　　他曾因为冲动吻过Ricciardo，又因为怯懦用计划做借口圆了过去。他们吻过不止一次，那些唇舌交接的瞬间，像滚烫的烙印，永远的刻上了他的嘴唇。可他比谁都清楚，一场戏演得再像，终究都是假的，Ricciardo喜欢他，尊重他，信任他，愿意把一切都托付给他……但Ricciardo的心里，没装着爱情。

　　他得到的，已经是能得到的全部了。

　　Kvyat睁开了眼，他放松肩膀，调整呼吸，将瞄准镜的靶心对准了Ricciardo——

　　他叹了口气，决定永远埋葬这个秘密。一旦做了决定，心里竟然有种莫名的痛快，像是藤蔓，顺着血脉爬满了全身，勒住了他的心脏，和他融为一体。

　　他知道今后的岁月，自己都将伴随着它了。

 

　　注：标题引用的诗文选自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利》，翻译是冰心。

 

 

　　（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 构思这篇的时候，我最先想到的是花园的雕像，所以它如我所愿贯穿了整篇文。  
> 希望你们有感觉到我写的3和26各自的成长，3一点也不弱，在一个弱肉强食的环境里，能脱颖而出的，谁都不是弱者。就像洛洛说的，如果不是因为感情，26本可以走到组织的顶端，他没有教父的资源，硬生生靠着自己开辟出了一条路。但他们本就是不同的人，所求不同，也必然走向不同的道路。这就是我想表达的，黑道AU里关于263的全部。


End file.
